yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Man of Yo-kai
Man of Yo-kai is a film that takes place in an alternate universe where Aaron Adams possesses the Yo-kai watch which allows him to see, summon, and befriend Yo-kai instead of his son Nate due to the fact that Nate was killed in a car accident, and his wife Lilly becomes a demonic Yo-kai after the loss of her son. It is Reminiscent to Samurai Jack. Plot A woman named Lily gives birth to a baby boy and names him Nathan. Aaron was so proud of Lily and they've become parents. But the next week when Lily and his wife Aaron takes their newborn son back home with them, A woman with blond hair wasn't paying attention and crashed the Adam's car. But Lily, Aaro,n and the woman got out of their cars, but they blew up killing the ne born baby Nathan. Lily Screamed in Horror, but she went into a rag, and attacks the woman that killed her newborn son. But Aaron manages to restrain her. Later at their home. Lily becomes over whelmed with so much pain and suffering along with Aaron, Lily goes on a rampage destroying the crib, and baby toys that would halvd been Nate's. Aaron tries to calm her down but she wants vengeance on that woman that destroyed their ne born son.A fFew days later at the courthouse Lily, Aaron and his mother Lucy were testifying against the woman for what she had done, but the woman denies what she had done and accuses the Adams of destroying her car. The judge states that they will take a short recess while the jury makes their verdict, but as they take a walk out of the trial, Lily pulls out her pistol gun at the woman shooting and killing her making the people scream and Aaron and his mother terrified of her. Lily started to laugh insanely and shoots her self in the head. Making Aaron scream out her name. 11 years halved passed. Aaron now a sad, broken, and a tormented person after the loss of his newborn son that lost his chance to live, and his wife Lily. While walking in the woods, There is a flashback shown with him and his mother having a conversation. His mother tries to comfort her son, but Aaron made a vow never to find another love, and never have another child ever again, after what had happened. his mother Lucy suddenly passed away after what her son had said making him shocked, and saddeden even further. After the flashback, Aaron continues to be tormented. He goes to into a no-entry zone without paying attention and sees a Crank-a-kai and hears a voice telling him to insert a coin. Freaked out, he places a coin into the capsule machine and receives a gray-colored capsule. When he opens it, a white Yo-kai going by the name of Whisper pops out and thanks Aaron for freeing him. Whisper explains that he was imprisoned 190 years ago by a man who thought all Yo-kai were evil. However, Whisper notices that Aaron is sad and troubled. Aaron explains to whisper that he lost his new born son Nate in a car accident, and how his wife killed herself, and his mother immediately died making Whisper feel bad for him, but he comforts Aaron and gives him a Yo-kai watch which will allow him to see, summon and befriend other Yo-kai as well. Later strange things are happening at a crossing road in town. People are walking in front of speeding cars and the cars stop last second and do not hit the person. After Whisper hears about this, he states a Yo-kai must be Inspiriting he place. After encouraging Aaron to find the culprit, the two find out the events are being caused by Jibanyan, a cat Yo-Kai who is possessing people and then punching the trucks to make them stop. Aaron and Whisper ask him why he’s doing this and Jibanyan tells them that he is perfecting his skills so that he can impress Amy, his former owner. Jibanyan explains his backstory about how he was a cat with a great, gentlemanly name, but he doesn’t remember exactly what it was. He loved his life with Amy and his favorite thing to do with her was sleep. But one day, Jibanyan was crossing the street and got hit by a car. His last memory as a normal cat was that of his owner calling him a "loser" because he was hit by a truck. Thus, he practices everyday to impress her. Aaron orders Jibanyan to stop using strangers to help him practice. For that, Jibanyan tries to do it on his own, but fails. Aaron offers to help Jibanyan practice and soon, they became friends. Since Aaron made friends with Jibanyan, he was rewarded with Jibanyan's Medal as a sign of their new friendship. Now fulfilling the destiny (which his son Nate could not) Aaron set out on an adventure with the Yo-kai Watch, and his friends Whisper and Jibanyan. Meanwhile in the dark realm, Lily once the wife of Aaron and mother of the newborn son Nate, Now a demonic Yo-kai known as Lady Terror with horns, bat-like wings, sharp nails, without glasses, and with demonic red cat-like eyes while wearing a red stripper like outfit ruling the dark realm as her kingdom. She sees her former husband Aaron, and his new Yo-kai Comrades Whisper and Jibanyan, and decides to pay him a visit. The next day Aaron befriends 3 more Yo-kai Frostail, Tsuki no Yami, and Roughraff . Suddenly a demonic drago- like Yo-kai appears out of nowhere and attacks Aaron and his Yo-kai friends Aaron questions the dragon Yo-ka, and revealing her true form which is Lady Terror making Aaron shocked and asking her if it's Lily. She answers her e- husband that she was, Aaron knelled before and beg for forgiveness. Whisper asked Aaron if they know each other, Aaron answers to Whisper and the others that it's his deceased wife he was telling them about making them shocked. Lady Terror stated that she has become a demonic Yo-kai, making Aaron horrified. He asks Lily why she's doing this, she answers that power and revengeares what make her stronger, and threr is nothing she can do to bring their baby son bac, or change the past. Lady Terror uses her power to teleport Aaron and his Yo-kai, Whisper, Jibanyan, Frostail, Tsuki no Yami, and Roughraff to another planet 4,000,000 Light years from earth. Aaron ask her what she's doing, but they've been teleported. After that. Lady Terror States to Aaron, and his Yo-kai that she will see her again, but they will not be so lucky. After being teleported to another planet, Aaron and his Yo-kai are alright but they are now in an alien city filled with Alien Yo-kai. One of the alien Yo-kai introduced herself as Alurik a robotic Rank-D Steel Attribute of the Machine tribe to Aaron and his Yo-kai. Aaron asks Alurik where he and his friends are while staring at the city and crowd minding their own business, Alurik answers that they are on the planet Vara'Bah and their city known as Zoah. Aaron and Whisper asks Alurik if there is a way to get back to planet Earth which is where they're from. Alurik wasn't sure what Earth is and where it is, but she takes Aaron Whisper, Jibanyan, Frostail Tsuki no Yami, and Roughraff to the bar. There they might find answers, and Alurik gives Aaron a Medal in case if he needs help. She says goodbye to them and flew off. Inside the bar Aaron, Whisper, Jibanyan, Frostail Tsuki no Yami, and Roughraff see other alien Yo-kai drinking, nd minding their own business. But suddenly a 13 feet tall robot Yo-kai sees Aaron and notices that he's not a yo-kai. He attacks Aaron from the right, then he questions him. Aaron begs the robot for mercy, but he unleashes his right arm blaster, nd his missile launcher on his left shoulders and orders him to get up. But his Yo-kai Stood up and defends him, but the robot prepares to fire at them. Suddenly a blue aquatic reptilian alien Yo-kai and a human woman with Silver eyes, and extra l-ng light Yellow hair steps in and defends Aaron and his Yo-kai. They manage to destroy the Robot, and after that t,hey introduce them slves to Aaron and his Yo-kai the blue aquatic alien Zah-kull the Rank-D water attribute Yo-kai of the Brave tribe and Shaki the human woman (who is not from Eearth), Then Aaron and his Yo-kai Introduced themselves. Later Aaron his Yo-kai, Shaki, and her Yo-kai Zah-Kull were having a conversation at the table, while a wolf like alien Yo-kai hears them having a conversation. After their conversation, Aaron, Shaki, and their Yo-kai leaves to her Shuttl craft. Then the alien wolf Yo-kai leaves the bar and heads towards the teleport box. There he teleports to the dark realm and informs his queen Lady Terror about the strange man from earth. Lady Terror monitors the man the alien wolf was talking about and realizes that it's her former husband Aaron, then she plans to destroy him with her robotic army. At the human city known as Taku Aaron and his Yo-kai companions were surprised that there are humans on Vara'Bah and they are not from Earth. Shaki states that she is 400 years old making Aaron speechless, along with his Yo-kai. Later they learned that Lady Terror has sent an army of machines to destroy them and begin to prepare for their coming arrival. Aaron summons Alurik and the others begin to plan for the invasion coming the next day, as the sun rose the robotic army had entered the city. Aaron, Whisper, Jibanyan, Frostail, Tsuki no Yami, Roughraff, Alurik, Zah-kull, and Shaki heads out to face them. Both sides fought valiantly Aaron, Shaki, and their Yo-kai along with the other human, destroying every war bot in their city until there are none of them left. With the drones destroyed, the humans make a plan to keep their city safe and secure in case if theirs more. They offer Aaron and his Yo-kai to stay, but they decines and continues to find their way back home to Earth. Shaki and her Yo-kai Zah-kull Trvels with them. Lady Terror, who had been watching the battle the whole time, promises Aaron and his friends that she will destroy them no matter what it takes. Characters Aaron Adams Lady Terror/Lily Adams (Debut Yo-kai) Lucy (Deceased) Blond hair Woman (Deceased) Whisper Jibanyan Frostail Tsuki no Yami Roughraff Nathan Adams (Deceased, but later revived in the Sequel) Zah-Kull (Debut Yo-kai) Alurik (Debut Yo-kai) Shaki Sequel See Sequel Category:Alternate Universe, Category:Man of Yo-kai Category:Fanmade Films